Le 1° Soleil et le 5° Soleil
by Kmi
Summary: Et un nouveau Goa'uld, un!!!


Auteur :Kmi E-mail : Camille.Robiquet@wanadoo.fr Genre : Bah, je sais pas trop, action, intrigue, drame. Saison/Suite : N'importe la quelle. Je ferais parfois des références à certains épisodes mais c'est tout. Résumé : Et un Goa'uld en plus, un ! Disclaimer : Dommage, les persos de Stargate ne m'appartiennent pas (Vraiment très dommage.) etc. Note de l'auteur : N'hésitez pas à m'envoyez vos commentaires qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais.  
  
BONNE LECTURE  
  
Le premier Soleil et le cinquième Soleil  
  
Base de Cheyenne Mountain, 10h30 -Oh mais je vous assure ! C'est plus distrayant qu'il n'y paraît, assura le colonel O'Neill. -Je vous croie, mais je dois terminer l'expérience avec le naquada. Mais amusez-vous bien ! lança le major Carter en s'éloignant. SG1 avait eu droit à une petite semaine de vacances suite à une mission bien mouvementée. Au moment où Jack allait voir Daniel, l'alarme de la base se mit en route. « Oh non : Je suis plus là » pensa-t-il. Il voulut se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur mais le haut parleur diffusa son message : -Le colonel O'Neill est attendu en salle de briefing. Le colonel O'Neill est att. -Oui, c'est bon, j'arrive, j'arrive. Pfff, aucun respect. Jack alla en salle de briefing où le reste de SG1 était déjà sur place. -Colonel O'Neill, asseyez-vous, s'il vous plait, ordonna le général Hammond. Nous venons de recevoir un message Asgard. -Ah, ce vieux Thor, il a le chic pour arriver au bon moment. C'est fou ça ! railla Jack. Le général Hammond ignora son officier et envoya le message de l'extraterrestre. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un hologramme de Thor. Jack était assez occupé à faire joujou avec son stylo pour écouter. Il reporta son attention au mot « Menace » : -Nous avons découvert un nouveau Goa'uld jusqu'ici totalement inconnu. Il s'est manifesté il y a quelques jours, et depuis, tout le monde ne parle que de lui. Hier encore, ce Goa'uld a détruit un de nos vaisseaux sans que nous puissions l'arrêter. Nous pensons que seul un de vos humains peut l'empêcher de devenir plus puissant qu'il ne l'est déjà et l'arrêter par la même occasion. Ce Goa'uld dit s'appeler Tezcatlipoca. Trouvez cet humain et vous pourrez l'anéantir. -Et c'est tout ? demanda Sam. -Ils ont toujours l'habitude de parler pou ne rien dire, plaisanta Jack. -Thor a dit que ce Goa'uld a détruit un vaisseau Asgard. Il doit être très puissant. Aucun des grands maîtres 'a pu en détruire, informa Teal'c. -Il a dit qu'il s'appelait Tezcatlipoca, répéta Daniel. -Ouais, bah, moi, su j'avais un nom comme ça, je me tirerais une balle dans le crâne, annonça le colonel. -Tezcatlipoca est un dieu aztèque. Je ne connais pas réellement cette civilisation, mais je crois que c'est le dieu des Ténèbres, de la Guerre, patron des jeunes guerriers et amateur de sang frais. -Oui, bah super ! Après la mythologie Nordique et Egyptienne, on se retrouve avec la mythologie Aztèque. J'ai toujours dit que l'histoire nuisait à la santé. Heu. Dieu des Ténèbres et de la Guerre, c'est ça ? Ca n'augure rien de bon ça ! prédit O'Neill. -Sans oublier le « amateur de sang frais » ! rappela l'archéologue. -Qu'est-ce que Thor a voulu dire, d'après vous, par un seul humain peut l'anéantir ? demanda Sam. -Ca au moins, j'crois que ça à le mérite d'être clair ! dit Jack. Sauf qu'il a du oublier qu'on est quelques 6 milliards d'humains ici. Donc, ça risque d'être dur. -Docteur Jackson, intervint le général Hammond. Cherchez ce que vous pourrez sur ce dieu. On avisera ensuite. Rompez. Le général Hammond sortit. Daniel partit dans son bureau : -Bon, moi j'ai des textes à traduire. -Je vais retourner au labo faire des simulations sur le naquada. -Je vais faire mon kelnorim. -Bah moi je vais. je vais. au ness ! dit Jack (Tiens donc, ça c'est étonnant !)  
  
Bureau de Daniel, 12h00 Ca faisait un peu plus d'une heure que Daniel travaillait sur ses textes. La mythologie aztèque n'était décidément pas son fort mais il commençait à y voir un peu plus clair. Il alla trouver Jack dans son bureau mais il n'y était pas. « Sans doute au ness. Encore ». Daniel se dirigea vers la cantine mais comme il était plongé dans ses notes, il se heurta à un mur de béton et éparpilla ses feuilles. -Oh, je suis. Scusez-moi, je suis. Désolé ! bafouilla-t-il. Il releva la tête et se trouva nez à nez avec Teal'c, toujours aussi imperturbable. -Oh, Teal'c c'est vous.-Vous n'avez rien Daniel Jackson ? -Non, ça va, j'allais voir Jack pour ce Goa'uld. -Dans ce cas, je vous accompagne. Les deux équipiers trouvèrent Jack. -Jack, j'ai des infos sur Tezcatlipoca. -On va voir le général. Inutile d répéter plusieurs fois la même chose. -Dites-plutôt que vous n'avez pas envie d'écouter plusieurs fois, rectifia Daniel. Ils allèrent au labo chercher Sam puis en salle de briefing. -Alors voilà. D'après la mythologie aztèque, Tezcatlipoca était l'un des quatre dieux crées par Ometechutli et son double féminin, Omecihuatl. Quand Ometechutli décida que le monde avait besoin d'un soleil plus brillant, il fit de Tezcatlipoca le premier Soleil, ce qui équivaut à un âge géologique en termes aztèques. Mais Tezcatlipoca pris la forme d'un jaguar et dévora tout le monde. En conséquence, la responsabilité fut transmise à Quetzalcóatl, le 2° Soleil. Quetzalcóatl à détruit la Terre à coup d'ouragan. Tlaloc, et Chalchiutlica, des divinités mineures, devinrent les 3° et 4° Soleils. Ils provoquèrent des ravages par le feu et les inondations. Pour restaurer un équilibre, un humain fut choisi pour devenir le 5° Soleil. -Alors, c'est quoi le problème ? demanda Jack. Non que la leçon de mythologie ne soit pas captivant. Mais. Si on en venait au fait ? -Jack, vous avez écouté ce que je viens de dire ? Le 5° Soleil est un humain. -Et alors ? -Si on trouve cet humain, c'est lui qui pourra détruire ce Goa'uld. -En gros, on avance pas. Il nous faut toujours trouver un humain sur 6 milliards. Mais je dis que c'est Mission Impossible 3, argumenta Jack. -Oui, mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Parce que si on ne trouve pas le 5° Soleil, on aura un Goa'uld en plus sur le dos, répliqua l'archéologue. -Bien, SG1, ceci restera votre priorité. Vous partirez dès cet après-midi pour contacter nos alliés qu'ils puissent nous aider. -Excusez-moi mon général ? Mais. On est censé être en vacances. VACANCES ! On v pas se taper une mission maintenant. -C'est un ordre. Allez vous préparez. Hammond partit. Jack s'effondra sur son siège. -Super, encore une mission suicide. -On ferait mieux de se préparer mon colonel. -Ouais.  
  
Salle d'embarquement, 14h30 -Chevron 7, enclenché. Le vortex de la porte des étoiles s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une flaque bleutée. -Bonne chance SG1, lança Hammond par e micro. Et bon courage. -Il nous en faudra ! marmonna Jack. L'équipe passa la porte. De l'autre côté, Anise les attendait. -SG1, bienvenue ! Jack regarda autour de lui et ne vit que des ruines. -Et ben ! On a fait une fiesta trop arrosée sans nous inviter ? -Un attaque Goa'uld ! rectifia la Tok'ra. Et je n'avais jamais vu ces goa'uld avant. 6comment étaient-il ? demanda Daniel. -Ils avaient des masques de félins. -De jaguar ? supposa Sam. -Des jaffas de Tezcatlipoca, présuma Teal'c. -C'est un nouveau Goa'uld, résuma le colonel en voyant Daniel qui s'apprêtait à se lancer dans une des ses explications barbantes dont il avait le secret. -Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de lui ? demanda Carter. -Non. -Ban, bah, on n'a plus rien à faire ici, alors ! lança Jack. -Mais. Pourquoi êtes vous venus ici au juste ? -Selon la légende et ce que Thor nous as dit, seul un être humain, le 5° Soleil, pourra anéantir ce Goa'uld. -Je suis désolée, je crains de ne pouvoir vous aider. -Bon bah, cette fois, on peut partir ? SG1 repartit sur Terre. Pendant quelques jours, ils firent le tour de leurs alliés pour découvrir quelques infimes indices concernant le cinquième Soleil mais personne ne put leur en donner. D'autant plus que leurs alliés semblaient avoir été attaqués par ce Goa'uld. Durant une semaine, toute l'équipe se consacra à la recherche de cet humain. Rien. Ils ne voyaient absolument rien jusqu'au jour où Daniel fit un rêve. (Me demandez pas pourquoi, j'en sais rien.). Juste quelques images assez floues mais entre les visages étranges de créatures mystiques, il avait vu un visage humain. Le lendemain, il en avait parlé à Sam, lui avait fait une description, et le major avait entamé les recherches. -Daniel, c'est elle ? demanda Sam. L'archéologue regarda la photo qui s'affichait sur l'écran. On y voyait une jeune fille souriant aux yeux verts, limpides, les cheveux blond-roux, ondulés. -Eh ben y'en a un qui s'est pas embêté quand il l'a choisit pour devenir le 5° Soleil. Elle est super mignonne. -Jack. Le détournement de mineur n'est pas vraiment conseillée pour votre carrière ! -Détournement de mineur ? répéta Jack. -D'après l'ordinateur, cette fille s'appelle Jessie Kiderman. Elle a 17 ans, encore au lycée. Elle travaille dans une boîte et habite dans un appartement sur la 17° à Los Angeles. -Super ! Los Angeles, on les aura peut-être nos vacances pour finir. Je vais prévenir le général.  
  
Jet de l'armée, 14h30 -Atchaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!! -A vos souhaits, Daniel Jackon ! dit Teal'c. -Merci. Le jeune archéologue se moucha. -Jack, j'étais obligé de venir ? -Oui, vous êtes meilleur diplomate que moi. -J ne crois pas cela si compliqué, O'Neill, répliqua Teal'c impassible. -Ca c'est gentil, on arrive dans combien de temps ? -1/2 heure, mon colonel. -Et je vois déjà briller le soleil de Californie, soupira Jack. ½ heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à Los Angeles. Ils avaient préféré s'habiller en civil. Teal'c avait son éternel bob. -Bon, on passe à l'hôtel déposer nos affaires et on va trouver cette fille au lycée. Pfff. J'ai toujours su que j'y retournerais un jour. -Heu. En réalité, elle sortait à trois heures aujourd'hui. Donc, soit elle sera à la boîte, soit elle sera chez elle, informa Sam. -Bon bah, on fera une petite visite de la ville. Ils allèrent déposer leurs bagages dans un vieil hôtel des années 20. Une demi-heure plus tard, Daniel et Jack allèrent à la boîte de nuit tandis que Sam et Teal'c allèrent à l'appartement.  
  
« Le Topaze », 15h45 Daniel et Jack entrèrent dans la boîte. Des personnes, pour la plupart des étudiants, rangeaient les tables, nettoyaient le bar, balayaient. Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers un type au bar. -Excusez-moi, commença Daniel. Nous cherchons Melle Kiderman, Jessie Kiderman. Le type se tourna vers un des balayeurs : -Ed, appela-t-il. La diva est là ? -Jess ? Non, elle commence à 18h. C'est le grand soir aujourd'hui. L'étudiant revint aux deux équipiers. -Jess n'est pas là. Elle commence à 18h. Vous lui laissez un message ? proposa-t-il. -Non, merci. Jack et Daniel s'en allèrent. -Espérons que Carter et Teal'c auront plus de chances.  
  
Hôtel, chambre 314, 16h30 Sam et Teal'c rentrèrent dans la chambre et furent surpris de trouver Daniel et Jack. -Mon colonel ? Vous l'avez trouvée ? -Non. Vous non plus apparemment, répondit Jack. -Elle est où alors ? -C'est vous qui avez les rêves, railla Jack. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on fait quoi maintenant ? -L'étudiant a dit qu'elle commençait à 18h, on aura qu'à y aller, propos Daniel. -Très bien. Vous avez quartier libre d'ici là. Rendez-vous à 17h45 ici.  
  
Pendant le temps qui leur était imparti, chacun vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Jack était parti faire un tour en ville, pendant que Sam faisait joujou avec son ordinateur et que Daniel faisait visiter L.A. à Teal'c. A 17h45, ils étaient devant l'hôtel. -Bon, les enfants, c'est parti. On fait ça en douceur. N'oubliez pas ce que le général a dit : Pas un mot sur la Porte des Etoiles, rappela le colonel.  
  
« Le Topaze », 18h15 -Bon, le premier qui trouve un soleil a gagné ! Sam sourit au jeu de mot de son supérieur. En effet, les nuages commençaient à s'amonceler dans le ciel de L.A. SG1 entra dans la boîte. La tension était plutôt palpable dans ce début de soirée. Jack s'approcha du barman, le même que tout à l'heure. -Bonjour, nous venons voir Melle Kiderman, dit Daniel. -Ah, oui, je vous reconnais. Elle doit passer dans deux secondes. Comme ça vous pourrez admirer son talent. -Son talent ? répéta Jack. Le barman leur fit un signe de tête en direction de la scène au fond de la salle. Un guitariste commença à jouer et une jeune fille monta sur scène. -C'est elle, informa Daniel. Effectivement, Jessie Kiderman commençait à chanter. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon mais des mèches bouclées pendaient de sa coiffure. Encore une fois, le colonel dit que cette fille était mignonne mais cette fois-ci, Daniel acquiesça, tandis que Sam les réprimandait en disant qu'elle n'avait même pas 18 ans. -Jalouse ? demanda Jack. Sam l'ignora. La musique se tut ainsi que la voix de la jeune fille. Tous ceux qui étaient dans le salle applaudirent faisant apparaître un sourire sur le visage de Jessie. -Hey, Jess ! T'as de la visite, appela le barman. La jeune fille descendit de l'estrade et s'approcha de SG1. -Salut ! lança-t-elle joyeusement. J'peux vous aider ? -Melle Kiderman. Heu. Nous aimerions vous parler. En privé, dit Jack. La jeune fille parut surprise puis haussa les épaules. -On a qu'à aller dehors. Alex je prend ma pause. -OK ! Jessie mena SG1 dans l'arrière salle qui donnait sur une petite ruelle. -Alors, que vouliez vous me dire ?. Heu, au fait. Vous êtes qui au juste ? -Je suis Daniel Jackson, voici. -Moi, c'est le colonel Jack O'Neill, le major Samantha Carter et lui c'est. Heu. Murrey. -Murrey ? répéta Jessie. Intéressant. Colonel et major ? Vou faites partie de l'armée ? Pourquoi l'armée s'intéresse-t-elle à moi ? La jeune fille n'y comprenait pas grand chose. Elle sentait que ces personnes ne lui voulaient pas de mal mais que lui voulaient-elle. -Eh bien, c'est un peu. Délicat. Je sais que ce que je vais vous dire va vous paraître bizarre mais. -Daniel ! le coupa la jeune fille. Je peux vous appeler Daniel ? Oui ? C'est gentil. Venez-en au fait, s'il-vous plait. Daniel fut un tantinet déconcerté par la vivacité de la jeune fille tandis que Jack pouffait à côté. -Oui. Heu. Est-ce que vous connaîtriez un certain Tezcatlipoca ? L'archéologue se sentit ridicule d'aborder le sujet de cette manière. Quant à Jack, il avait déjà connu Daniel meilleur. Jessie sembla moins sure d'elle. Elle les regarda tous perplexe. -Tezcatlipoca ? répéta-t-elle. Je. Heu. pourquoi ? -Vous le connaissez n'est-ce pas ? redemanda Sam qui avait vu le manège de la jeune fille. -Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous savez de lui ? -Que c'est un ancien dieu aztèque, résuma Jack en voyant Daniel ouvrir la bouche. -Et c'et tout ? Vous êtes juste venus ici pour me dire que Tezcatlipoca est un ancien dieu aztèque. Vous n'étiez pas obligés !6en réalité, il y a plus que ça, Jessie Kiderman ! dit Teal'c, encore et toujours imperturbable. -Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus alor ? -Et bien. Heu. « Comment annoncer ça ? » pensa Daniel. Mais Jack s'en chargea lui-même. -Tezcatlipoca est vivant et vous êtes la seule à pouvoir l'arrêter. -La diplomatie, Jack, la diplomatie ! soupira Daniel. L'archéologue se tourna vers Jessie qui n'avait pas bronché mais qui semblait un peu surprise (Non ?! Sans blague ?) -Selon la légende, Tezcatlipoca était le 1° Soleil mais il ne peut être battu que par le 5° Soleil qui est un humain. -Autrement dit. Vous, désigna Jack. -Pourquoi battre Tezcatlipoca ? -Heu, disons qu'il a tué plusieurs de nos. amis. -Alors écoutez-moi bien ! s'emporta la jeune fille. Vous ne connaissez rien de Tezcatlipoca. Vous vous attaquez à une puissance dont vous n'avez pas isée. S'il a décidé quelque chose, il fera tout pour le faire. Et rien ne l'en empêchera. SG1 fut surprise de l'énervement de Jessie. -Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? se reprit Jack. -J'ai déjà eu affaire à lui ! C'est vrai, je suis le 5° Soleil. Je ne suis pas une petite lycéenne de 17 ans comme j'aimerais l'être. J'ai une vie dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Aller au lycée, m'ennuyer pendant les cours, être avec des amis, avoir un petit boulot. Mais voilà, des personnes arrivent, me disent que je dois arrêter un taré qui veut tuer et encore tuer. Vous savez ce que c'est ?. Vous savez ce que c'est, pendant des millénaires et des millénaire, de voir votre famille, vos amis mourir un par un devant vos yeux, sans que vous ne puissiez rien faire ? moi, je le sais, et je n'en peux plus. A présent, les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille. Quelques minutes de silence passèrent puis Jack qui voulait détendre l'atmosphère, lança : -En tout cas, vous êtes bien conservée pour quelqu'un qui a des millénaires et des millénaires. La jeune fille le regarda dans les yeux. -Vous ne comprenez rien, murmura-t-elle. Jessie s'en alla sans rien dire de plus. -Bon bah. C'est pas gagné d'avance, dit Jack. On rentre à l'hôtel. On verra demain ce qu'on fera. L'équipe rentra donc à l'hôtel.  
  
Lycée de L.A., 10h30, le lendemain Jessie, après la 'discussion' qu'elle avait eu la veille, s'était décommandée au Topaze. Elle n'avait pas envie de chanter. Le gérant avait du faire appel au groupe de remplacement. Le chanteurs était pire que les 2 be 3 mais les clients venaient pour s'éclater. -Ceci est donc un fossile en matière d'arbre, conclut le prof de bio. La jeune fille n'écoutait rien de ce qu'il avait dit. Pour une fois, Mr Mazarin avait décidé de faire quelque chose d'à peu près intéressant : aller dans le parc pour étudier différentes espèces végétales. Mais Jessie n'avait pas le c?ur à faire de la bio. Elle repensait à Tezcatlipoca. Elle se sentait si égoïste de ne pas avoir accepté. Mais elle avait toujours accepté sans rechigner. Jamais elle n'avait reculer devant ce dieu. Jamais elle n'avait pensé. Elle avait toujours fais passer l'avenir de la Terre avant elle. Si ! Une seule fois elle avait fait passer sa personne avant la Terre. Et ça avait été une erreur fatale. Oh bien sur, pas fatale pour elle. Non. Fatale pour Mattew. Le seul qu'elle ai jamais aimé. Tezcatlipoca l'avait torturé. En un seul mot, Jessie aurait pu cesser ses souffrances, mais encore une fois, elle avait pensé à la Terre. La jeune fille ne faisait que suivre le groupe, les yeux dans le vague. Tom du s'en rendre compte, puisqu'il se pencha vers elle : -Hey, Jess ! on a une interro sur ce que Mazarin dit. -Ouais, merci ! Jessie se força à sourire et à se concentrer sur le prof.  
  
Hôtel, chambre 314, pendant ce temps Daniel observait la ville ensoleillée depuis le balcon. Il repensait à Jessie Kiderman. La forte réaction de la jeune fille l'avait touché. Il avait pu lire dans ses yeux tout le détresse et la tristesse accumulée tout au long des millénaires vécus. Il se sentait coupable. De quel droit avaient-ils demandaient à cette fille de sacrifier sa vie pour eux ? Après tout, ils n'étaient même pas surs que Tezcatlipoca s'attaqueraient à la Terre. Mais il y avait eu les autres planètes. Si ça tombe, ils pourraient le battre eux-même. -Vous savez très bien ce que Thor a dit Daniel, dit Jack. Daniel se retourna et vit le colonel accoudé à la porte. -Et qu'est-ce que Thor a dit ? demanda l'archéologue. -Qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir l'rrêter. -Comment saviez-vous que je pensais à elle ? -C'est simple, vous culpabilisiez. Daniel vous savez très bien qu'on va lui laisser le choix. -Lui laisser le choix ? Entre mourir pour la Terre ou mourir tout court ? Pourquoi ne pas le battre nous-même ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a à perdre ? -Heu. La vie à tout hasard ? suggéra Jack. -Et elle aussi. Bon sang Jack ! Elle va encore au lycée ! -Et elle y va depuis des millénaires, répliqua O'Neill. Daniel soupira. -Ca ne sert à rien de discuter. L'archéologue partit laissant Jack planté là !  
  
Lycée de L.A., 15h30 La journée de Jessie s'était plutôt bien passée. Joy, sa meilleure amie, avait réussi à lui remonter le moral comme seule elle peut le faire. -Je te jure, j'ai cru que j'allais le baffer, rigola Joy. -T'es malade ? Chris est le type le plus en vue du lycée ; s'étonna Jessie. -Peut-être mais un gars qui t'invite au restau pour réviser ses maths à un profil de psychopathe ! Eh. Jessie ? Joy s'arrêta en voyant le regard lointain de son amie. Elle suivit son reghard. -Wow ! Il est plutôt canon ce type ! s'exclama Joy. -Je dois y aller La jeune fille s'éloigna de son amie pour se diriger vers le 'canon'. Joy resta en plan. -Bon. J'vais rentrer ! lâcha-t-elle, étonnée. « Jess, ma vieille reste calme » se conseilla Jessie en marchant vers Daniel (Eh oui ! Le canon c'était lui !) L'archéologue vint à sa rencontre. -J'imagine que vous ne venez pas visiter le campus ! supposa la jeune fille. -Heu. Non. En réalité je venais m'excuser. -Pourquoi ? -Vous aviez raison. On ne sait pas que ce vous avez du endurer ou combien vous avez du souffrir. Je suis désolé. Au revoir. L'archéologue s'éloigna. -Cela dit. La visite du campus est passionnante ! lança Jessie quelques secondes plus tard.  
  
Hôtel, 20h30 -Allez les enfants, on doit rentrer, déclara Jack. SG1 avait décidé de repartir le soir même à la base. Toute l'équipe était dans la chambre de Jack quand on entendit frapper à la porte. O'Neill alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à Jessie qui portait un sac de voyage. -Salut ! Il paraît que vous avez besoin de mon aide !dit la jeune fille, désinvolte. Jack sourit à la jeune fille après s'être remis de sa surprise. Il se dégagea du passage. -Entrez ! invita-t-il. J'ai pas besoin de refaire les présentations. Au, fait, vous nous avez trouvé comment ? demanda-t-il. La jeune fille se sentit tout à coup très gênée. -Eh bien. Heu. Disons que je suis tombée, par hasard, sur le réseau informatique des hôtels de la ville et j'ai vu votre nom. -Par hasard ? répéta Jack qui n'en croyait pas un mot. Il a bon goût le hasard ! -Oui, bon., abrégea Jessie. Je disais donc que je veux bien vous aider, mais vous devrez répondre à certaines de mes questions avant, la 1° étant : Comment connaissez-vous Tezcatlipoca ? -Heu. Disons qu'il s'en est pris à certains de nos. amis. -OK ! La 2° : comment compté-vous le retrouvez ? Jack regarda ses amis. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait parler de la Porte de Etoiles. Un haussement des épaules de Daniel lui fit savoir que lui non plus. -Pour l'instant ce n'est pas le problème. Je passe juste un coup de fil, on rejoins le jet et on en parle là-bas, OK ? capitula-t-il. -Un jet ? On va où au juste. -Dans le Colorado, lui répondit Sam. -Et je fais comment, moi, pour les cours. -Ca pourra s'arranger. On téléphonera à votre lycée. J'espère que ça ne prendra pas plus d'une semaine, dit Jack en pensant à ses vacances. -2 ! 2 semaines c'est mieux, rectifia Jessie. J'ai un exam. de géo, expliqua-t-elle.  
  
Jack sourit : cette fille était un rien déjantée. -Bon, je téléphone au général. Carter, Daniel et T. Murey, descendez les affaires et rendez les clés des chambres. SG1 s'exécuta tandis que le colonel téléphonait à Hammond. -Mon général ? Ici O'Neill. Oui on l'as trouvé. Oh bah, plutôt, je dirais, coopérante. Le problème ? Qui vous dit qu'il y a un problème/ Oui, bon OK, c'est vrai, y'a un problème minime. Disons qu'elle accepte de nous aider mais il faut répondre à quelques unes de ses questions, et je dois dire que je la comprend. Général j'aimerais avoir la permission de. Oui mon général. Bien, on prend le jet tout de suite. Merci. O'Neill raccrocha et descendit. Lorsqu'elle le vit, Sam s'approcha. -Alors ? -On a la permission de lui parler. Carter ? Vous pensez qu'on peut avoir confiance en elle ? -La major se tourna vers les trois autres. Daniel et Jessie parlaient d'Histoire tandis que Teal'c chargeait les bagages en essayant de comprendre. La jeune fille était tout sourire. Elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle fille de son âge. -Oui, je crois qu'on peut avoir confiance en elle. Elle à l'air d'avoir trop souffert pour. A ce moment-là, Jessie éclata de rire. O'Neill se tourna vers Sam, perplexe et interrogateur. -Trop souffert ? répéta-t-il. -Oui. Enfin bref. Je suis sure qu'on peut lui faire confiance. -OK, allons-y, le jet nous attend.  
  
Jet de l'armée, 21h30 -Bon, alors, vous me dites comment vous comptez le retrouvé ? répéta Jessie. -Et bien. Ca va vous semblez très bizarre, commença Daniel. -Oh, vous savez quand vous passez des millénaires à combattre un dieu qui, soit dit en passant, est totalement taré vous ne vous étonné plus de rien. -Bien alors, on a découvert une porte qui permet de voyager à travers la galaxie et ce Tezcamachin est un extraterrestre, résuma Jack. Jessie le regarda puis passa aux autres membres de SG1. -Vous savez quand je disais que je ne m'étonnais plus de rien, ça voulez dire, de presque plus rien. Un porte interplanétaire ?!?! -En gros. oui, acquiesça Daniel. -Tezcatlipoca, un extraterrestre ? -Oui. appelé Goa'uld. C'est un genre de parasite qui réduit des peuples en esclavage, expliqua Sam. Est-ce que vous avez remarqué que ses yeux se mettaient à briller à un moment ou un autre ? -Heu. Oui, quand je lui ai dit qu'il avait intérêt à prendre un femme de ménage efficace. Entre autres. Tout le monde regarda l jeune fille perplexe. -J'ai dit entre autres, répéta Jessie. -Une femme de ménage ? demanda Jack. -Dans le contexte, c'était drôle. Enfin je crois. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous, vous voyagez a travers des planètes et vous combattez ces Goal ? -Goa'uld, rectifia Teal'c. Et le principe est tel que vous l'avez dit. -Un simple oui aurait suffit. -Oh, mais ça, c'est Teal'c tout craché, à faire des longues phrases, ironisa Jack. -Teal'c ? C'était pas Murrey toute à l'heure. -Murrey est une couverture, Teal'c est un Goa'uld qui s'est rallié à notre cause, expliqua Daniel. -Wow ! Sympa. Bon, et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour Tezcatlipoca ? -Et bien, vous n'auriez pas un moyen de le localiser ? demanda Jack. -Et bien, tant qu'on était tous les deux sur Terre, on était. comme reliés par un lien psychologique. Mais si ce que vous dites est vrai, et si Tezcatlipoca est sur une autre planète, je ne sais pas si le lien est encore là. -Alor on essaiera à la base. Pour l'instant, on y est pas encore. Jack, sur ces (sages ?!) paroles s'éloigna pour se chercher un verre. Jessie alla s'asseoir près d'un hublot tandis que Sam pianotait sur son ordinateur, Daniel lisait une revue et Teal'c. Teal'c ne faisait rien de particulier. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Sam leva la tête de son ordinateur et observa Jessie. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cette fille avait tant de pouvoirs pour qu'elle seule puisse battre un Goa'uld plus puissants que les grands maîtres. Cependant, en l'observant un peu mieux, on voyait les marques du temps dans ses yeux. Ils étaient marqués par la tristesse et la mélancolie. Le major décida de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. La jeune fille regardait les étoiles. -C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sam. -Oui. Je me suis toujours demandé si il y avait de la vie quelque part dans la Voie Lactée. -Vous voyez Orion ? La troisième étoiles sur la gauche, nous y sommes allés. C'est là où mon père se trouve, dit Sam. Elle s'appelle Vorash. -Votre père est sur une autre planète ? s'étonna Jessie. -Oui. Il a un symbiote Goa'uld. Mais, il fait partie d'un groupe de résistants : les Tok'Râ. -Ce qui signifie. Contre Râ. C'était un Goa'uld ? -Oui. Daniel et le colonel O'Neill l'ont tué lors de la toute première mission de la Porte des Etoiles. Sur une planète qui s'appelle Abydos. -Ce doit être génial. Aller de planètes en planètes, rencontrer des tas de gens différents. -Oui. Si on excepte le fait que sur la moitié des planètes où nous sommes allés, nous avons rencontré des ennuis. Jessie fit un sourire triste. -Pour les ennuis, il y en suffisamment sur terre. Sam ne put qu'acquiescer. -Vous avez du voir pas mal de choses dans votre vie, dit Jessie. -Oui, pas mal. Mais sans doute moins que vous. La jeune fille émit un petit rire. -C'est vrai que j'en ai connu de belles. J'ai même fait partie de la cour de Louis 14. Et pour tout vous avouer, je ne sais pas ce qu'on lui trouve. C'était un type arrogant, bouffi d'orgueil, et très ennuyeux. -Oui, mais c'est une des personnalités des plus importantes de l'histoire de France. Ca doit être génial de traverser l'Histoire. -Traverser l'Histoire ? Génial ? Voir ceux que vous aimez mourir, impuissante à leur souffrance, ça n'a rien de génial, croyez-moi. Je n'appelle pas ça vivre, mais plutôt mourir à petits feux. -Désolée, je ne voulez pas, s'excusa Sam. -Non, ne le soyez pas. J'ai tendance à être un peu trop amère lorsqu'on parle de ça. Et puis, je ne suis pas immortelle, disons que. j'ai une espérance de vie plus longue que la normale.Enfin bref. Les deux filles continuèrent à parler ainsi pendant le reste du voyage sous le regard de Jack et de Daniel. -Carter semble s'être fait une amie, déclara Jack. -Oui. Cette fille est passionnante. Elle connaît tout de la mythologie, que ce soit la mythologie classique, nordique, aztèque. Elle en sait même plus que moi. -Oh, comme c'est touchant, ironisa Jack, moqueur. -Je suis sérieux Jack. Elle pourrait s'avérer être une alliée puissante et efficace. -Oh Danny Boy, n'allez pas trop vite en besogne. Ca vaudrait mieux. On verra tout d'abord notre mission avec Tezca. On a déjà eu du mal à nous suivre. -C'est normal Jack, c'est son ennemi de toujours. Il a du beaucoup la faire souffrir. -Vous faites dans l'humanitaire maintenant, Daniel. L'archéologue se sentit rougir. -Non. je. pas du tout. je disais juste que., bafouilla-t-il. Le colonel se pencha vers son ami et le dévisagea. -Dites-moi Daniel, vous ne serez pas en train de tomber amoureux par hasard. Daniel se piqua le phare de sa vie. -Non. Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez. -Oh allons ! C'est ne fille surprenante, une alliée très puissante. Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi. Daniel allait répliquer quand le pilote annonça qu'ils arrivaient bientôt au SGC. -Sauver par le gong, Daniel, dit Jack en s'éloignant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Base de Cheyenne Mountain, 0h30 (Bon, je dois vous dire que je ne suis jamais allée du SGC à Los Angeles donc je peux pas vous dire combien de temps on met, alors on y fera abstraction. Merci de votre compréhension.) SG1 arpenta le couloir de la base en direction de bureau du général en compagnie de Jessie. -J'adore la déco (J'adore le foot. Heu. Désolée, petite dédicace à ma Lyvia préférée.). Je trouve tellement chaleureux, railla Jessie. Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire: il est vrai que la base n'était pas extrêmement et accueillante, pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Cependant, le major s'y plaisait. Le général les attendait en salle de briefing. -Salut mon général. Oh, vous nous avez préparer un briefing, à cette heure, je vous assure que ce n'était pas la peine, plaisanta Jack. -Moi aussi colonel O'Neill je suis content de vous voir, soupira Hammond. -Oh, monsieur, laissez-moi vous présenter Jessie Kiderman. La jeune fille serra la main du général. -Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Melle Kiderman, dit le général -Jessie. Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Jessie. J'aime pas trop toutes ces formalités et tout. Jack pouffa. Décidément, cette fille ne perdait pas le nord. Il devait avouer qu'il l'aimait bien. Une véritable tête brûlée. -Bon, SG1, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposer, nous verrons toutes les formalités demain. Rompez. Le général s'en fut dans ses quartiers, fatigué. -Jessie, je vais vous montrer vos quartiers, se proposa Daniel. -Bah voyons, marmonna Jack avec un grand sourire bien flagrant ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Daniel. Ou tout du moins, aussi noir que le put l'archéologue. -Bon, bonne nuit les enfants. Jack s'éloigna. -Bonne nuit mon colonel. Jessie, Daniel, Teal'c. Bonsoir. -Bonsoir Major Carter, Daniel Jackson, Jessie Kiderman. Tea'lc et Sam partirent se coucher tandis que Daniel accompagnait Jessie dans les quartiers des invités. Devant la porte, l'archéologue se tourna vers la jeune fille. -Désolé pour le côté spartiate des chambres; on reçoit pas souvent. -Bah, oubliez ça. De toute manière, je suis trop fatiguée pour y faire attention. -Bien, alors bonne nuit. Daniel s'éloigna. Jessie le regarda partir. Ce fut que lorsqu'il tourna au coin du couloir que Jessie rentra dans sa chambre. Elle se mit en pyjama, qui se résumé à un simple T-Shirt beaucoup trop grand et un boxer, et s'endormit dès qu'elle rentra dans le lit.  
  
Chambre de Jessie, 8h30, le lendemain Jessie venait de se réveiller malgré le voyage pour le moins fatiguant. Elle allait aller prendre sa douche quand elle se rappela qu'elle ne savait pas où c'était et que se baladait dans les couloirs d'une base militaires en pyjama n'était pas très tentant. « Quoique. A ce que j'ai pu remarquer hier. y'avait plutôt des canons ! Oh, Jessie. Ca va pas la tête !!! » pensa- t-elle. Elle décida donc de s'habiller en se promettant de demander à Sam où était les douces. Dans le jet, les deux filles avait sympathisé. Jessie avait été étonnée de l'humanité dont Carter pouvait faire preuve. Pour elle, les militaires étaient tous des guerriers spartiates sans la moindre trace de sentiment. « Encore des préjugés qu'il faudra revoir !!! ». Jack aussi l'avait srprise. Pour le peu qu'elle ait parlé avec lui, il lui semblait sympa. « Déjanté, mais sympa »Pour ce qui était de Teal'c, elle ne savait pas trop quoi pensé de lui. Il avait l'air sympa. Quant à Daniel, lui, il était clair qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de mal à une mouche. Jessie l'appréciait énormément. Une fois habillée, la jeune fille sortit de sa chambre. Malgré l'heure matinale, il y avait pas mal d'agitation dans les couloirs. Elle ne savait désespérément pas où aller et demanda à un des soldats : -Heu. Excusez-moi ! Vous pourriez m'indiquer le labo du major Carter ou le bureau du docteur Jackson, s'il vous plait ? -Allez au bout du couloir, vous descendez au niveau 18 et la première porte à droite c'est le laboratoire du major Carter, lui répondit-il. -Merci. Jessie suivit les indications du soldat et se retrouva bien au labo de Sam. Celui-ci avait la porte ouverte et la jeune fille passa la tête à l'intérieur. -Sam ? appela-t-elle timidement. -Ah, Jessie, c'est vous ! Entrez. La jeune fille s'exécuta. Sam était penchée sur une étrange machine. -C'est quoi ? demanda Jessie. -Un réacteur à Naquada. -Hein ?. Laissez tomber. Je suis nulle. Sam releva la têt avec un sourire. -C'est normal, la rassura-t-elle. -Que je sois nulle ? -Non, que vous ne compreniez pas. Le Naquada n'est pas une ressource que l'on trouve sur Terre, expliqua Sam. La jeune fille hocha la tête et s'approcha du tableau où Sam effectuait ses calculs et les observa. -Sam, j'voudrais pas paraître rabat-joie mais y'a une erreur. Carter se retourna surprise et regarda le calcul que Jessie lui montrait. -Vous avez raison, remarqua-t-elle en corrigeant. Je croyez que vous étiez nulle ! Jessie sourit. -Vous avez mangé ? demanda Sam. -Bah, pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas trop où c'est. -Alors venez, Daniel, Teal'c et le colonel devraient être au ness à cette heure-ci. -Je vous suis.  
  
Ness de la base 9h00 Sam et Jessie posèrent lur plateau à côté de ceux des garçons. -Bonjour ! lança Sam. -Salut ! renchérit Jessie. Les gars leur répondirent quand le regard de Daniel se posa sur le plateau de la jeune fille. -Eh ben ! Jack, je crois qu'on a trouvé quelqu'un qui mange plus que vous. Effectivement, le plateau de la jeune fille était rempli de nourriture. La jeune fille regarda Jack gênée mais quand elle vit le sourire qu'arborait Daniel et Sam, elle se mit à rire. -J'ai toujours doré manger. -tout s'explique, sourit Jack. Toute l'équipe commença à manger tout en parlant de différentes missions que SG1 avait du effectuer. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, le haut- parleur vint jouer les troubles-fêtes : -SG1 est demandée en salle de briefing. Je répète : SG1 est demandée en salle de briefing. -Ah, je crois que c'est à nous que ça s'adresse ! L'équipe se leva et Sam et Jessie partirent en premières. Daniel et Jack regardèrent Jessie puis s'interrogèrent du regard, perplexes. -Comment va réagir le général d'après vous ? demanda Daniel. -J'en sais rien mais je veux être là pour voir sa réaction à tout prix, répondit le colonel avec un grand sourire. (Mais de quoi parlent-ils ?)  
  
Salle de briefing, 9h30 Lorsque le petit groupe arriva, le général était déjà présent. -Mon général, on n'a pas besoin de refaire les présentations ? devina Jack. -e vous remercie colonel. Ca ne sera pas utile. Melle Kiderman, je vous remercie d'avoir accepté notre demande, dit Hammond. -Oh, y'a pas de quoi, si ça me permet de râter un exam. Hammond jeta un regard à Jack qui haussa les épaules. En revenant à la jeune fille, le général sembla enfin remarque (Mais remarquer quoi ???!!!) Il la fixa pour le moins étonné. -Heu qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Jessie qui regarda les autres. Puis elle suivit le regard du général. Bah quoi ? Vous n'aimez pas la couleur ? Jack et Daniel sourirent dans leur coin. La jeune fille portait un baggy noir extrêmement large noir et un T-shirt rouges aux manche ¾ pour le moins. moulant. -Je crois ce que le général veut dire, c'est que vous feriez mieux de porter l'uniforme, traduit Jack. -Mais. Heu. Le vert, ça me va pas. Et puis, si je veux battre Tezcatlipoca, je le ferais à ma manière, habillée à ma manière, répliqua la jeune fille. -Bien sur, se ressaisit le général. Asseyez-vous. Toute l'équipe prit place autour de la table. -Melle Kiderman, j'imagine que le colonel O'Neill vous a mise au courant pour la Porte des Etoiles ? commença Hammond. La jeune fille acquiesça. -Bien. Aux dernières nouvelles, Tezcatlipoca s'est attaqué à Tolana. Mais il es déjà reparti d'après ce que Narim a dit. Donc, nous ne savons pas où il pourrait être. -Jessie, vous avez dit qu'un lien existait entre vous. Vous pourrez peut- être le repérer ? suggéra Daniel. -Ouais. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit hier, si Tezcatlipoca est à l'autre bout de la planète, je sais pas si j'arriverais à le localiser. Mais je peux essayer. -Vous avez besoin de quelque chose pour ça ? demanda Sam. -De calme. -Bien , nous allons vous conduire dans une chambre. Néanmoins, un des membres de SG1 restera avec vous, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients. -Pas de problème. SG1 accompagné de Jessie et du général allèrent dans une chambre vide et Jessie y entra. Ce fut Jack qui fut désigné pour rester avec elle. Une fois à l'intérieur, Jessi s'assit en tailleur tandis que Jack restait dans un coin. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et se concentra. Des images lui vinrent directement dans son cerveau. Elle revit le visage de Tezcatlipoca et une carte. la carte des planètes qu'il y avait dans la salle de briefing. Une planète clignotait émettant un signal. P5X314. Les images s'arrêtèrent de défiler aussi brutalement qu'elles avaient émergé dans le cerveau de la jeune fille. -Wow. Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas fait ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux. Elle voulut se lever mais perdit l'équilibre. Jack la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe. -Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il. -Oui, oui. Je suis un peu rouillée. Ca va passer, le rassura-t-elle. -Vous êtes sure ? Vous devriez peut-être aller vois Doc, insista le colonel. -Non, je vous assure, je vais bien.. Bon, j'ai vu où était le QG de Tezcatlipoca. Sur P5X314. -Bien, allons le dire aux autres. Jack et Jessie sortirent de la chambre. Les autres vinrent à leur rencontre. -Alors ? demanda Sam. -P5X314, résuma Jack. -Bien, nous allons envoyer une sonde pour les premières images.  
  
Salle des commandes, 10h30 -La sonde va atteindre la cible dans 4.3.2.1.Maintenant. Nous recevons les premières images, mon général, annonça Sam. La sonde renvoya l'image d'un paysage assez fertile. Au loin, se découpait l'ombre d'une pyramide de style aztèque. -C'est bien là, confirma Jessie. -Comment vous le savez ? s'étonna Jack. -La grandeur de la pyramide, dit Jessie. Tout à son effigie. Un peu trop imposant cela dit. -Major, qu'est-ce que cela dit ? demanda Hammond. -L'atmosphère est très proche de celle de la terre. Il y a de faibles radiations mais rien de grave. Cette planète est tout à fait viable et on pourra cert. Carter n'eut pas le temps de finir que des hommes s'approchèrent de la sonde. Et apparemment, c'étaient des jaffas. Ils tirèrent sur la sonde qui se déconnecta immédiatement. La porte se referma. -Ils m'ont l'air tout à fait charmants, ironisa Jack. -Colonel, comprenez bien que je ne peux pas vous laissez partir sur cette planète si la porte est gardée par des jaffas, dit le général. -Ça, intervint Jessie, je peux peut-être m'en charger. Tout le monde su tourna vers la jeune fille. -Et comment vous allez vous en charger ? demanda Jack. -Ah. Un bon magicien ne révèle jamais ses secret ! répliqua-t-elle d'un air mystérieux. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi, monsieur. Le général hésita un temps puis céda. -Bien, alors vous partirez d'ici deux heures. En attendant, on ferait mieux de mettre au point un plan. Jack leva la main à la manière d'un élève de CP. -S'cusez-moi, m'sieur ? L'impro, c'est pas un bon plan. Hammond leva les yeux au ciel et se rendit en salle de briefing. -Apparemment non, sourit Jessie en suivant le général. Jack la regarda s'éloignait avec un demi-sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Salle d'embarquement, 13h00 Tout le monde était près à aller rendre une petite visite à Tezcatlipoca. Le général Hammind, derrière la vitre de la salle des commandes observait son équipe fétiche se préparait. Il redoutait une fois d plus de ne plus les revoir passer la Porte des Etoiles, Jack lançant une de ses vannes débiles. -Chevron sept, enclenché, annonça l'officier de commande. La Porte s'ouvrit et laissa la place au vortex bleuté. -Wow ! C'est géant !!! s'exclama Jessie. SG1 sourit (sauf Teal'c qui haussa un sourcil) devant l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille. -Bon, Jessie je crois que c'est à vous de jouer. Faites gaffe quand même, conseilla Jack. Il avait été convenu que la jeune fille passerait devant SG1 pour se débarrasser d'éventuels Jaffas qui s'avèreraient gênants. Jessie respira un bon coup et s'avança vers la Porte. -bon, bah quand fait y aller, faut y aller. La jeune fille traversa la Porte et disparu. Daniel le regarda partir, inquiet, comme à peu près tout le monde, d'ailleurs. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, faisant monter un peu plus la tension à chaque fois. Environ 5 min plus tard, la jeune fille réapparut, le visage souriant. -Et voilà, le ménage est fait. C'est tout beau, tout propre. Enfin, presque. SG1 se regarda perplexe. -SG1, vous pouviez y aller. Bon courage. Et n'oubliez pas, vous avez 48h. Passé ce délai, votre code sera annulé, rappela Hammond en espérant que ça ne se passera pas comme ça. -Vous inquiétez pas mon général, on sera sage comme des images, rassure Jack, ce qui eut pour effet d'inquiéter un peu plus le général. SG1passa la porte, accompagnée de Jessie.  
  
P5X314, 13h15 Quand SG1 débarqua sur la planète, un étrange spectacle s'offrait à leur vue. Les jaffas n'avaient rien qui prouvait qu'ils étaient morts. On aurait dit qu'il dormait. Pourtant, leur visage exprimaient toute la terreur qu'ils avaient éprouvé. -Heu. Jessie ? interpella Jack. Ils sont morts ? La jeune fille hocha simplement la tête. -Et comment vous avez fait ? Je veux dire, il n'y a aucune trace, aucune blessure, dit Sam. Jessie eut l'air gênée. -C'est. C'est pas le problème. On ferait mieux d'y aller. La petite équipe commença à avancer et s'enfonça dans la forêt. -J'ai une autre question. Comment comptez-vous battre Tezca ? demanda Jack. Tout le monde le regarda, perplexe. -Tezca ? répéta Daniel. -Bah, j'ai trouvé que ce serait plus convivial, un petit diminutif. En plus, j'arrive pas à prononcer son nom. C'est vrai quoi ! A-t-on idée de s'appeler comme ça ? -Je vas simplement le battre. Comment, on s'en moque, ignora Jessie. -Oh. C'était juste une simple question. Mais vous savez quand même comment le battre. -Oui, je sais comment le battre. On peut continuer de marcher en silence, ou c'est trop demander ? s'énerva la jeune fille. SG1 fut surprise de la réaction de la jeune fille. Daniel la trouvait de plus en plus bizarre. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas leur dire comment elle allait battre Tezcatlipoca ? Et que s'était-il passé avec les jaffas ? Daniel mis ça sur le compte du stress de la bataille. La porte n'était qu'à environ un km du vaisseau. Le groupe marcha lentement en faisant quelques poses qui durèrent assez longtemps. La forêt les protégeait du soleil et de la chaleur ce qui facilitait clairement la marche. En milieu d'après-midi, ils arrivèrent enfin près de la pyramide aztèque. Il décidèrent de rester à couvert, en attendant la nuit pour agir. Lorsqu'il fit assez noir, l'équipe se glissa hors de leur planque et s'introduit dans le aisseau. -Heu. On va où maintenant ? demanda Jack, paumé. Jessie désigna un couloir sur leur droite. -Par là. On arrivera à la salle du trône par une arrière salle. Ce sera plus facile d'attaquer de front, annonça Jessie. En plus, on aura l'effet de surprise. -Heu. Si on arrive par une arrière salle, comment on peut attaquer de front ? s'étonna O'Neil -C'est pas moi l'architecte du vaisseau. Si ça lui chante de faire une arrière salle devant la salle proprement dite, c'est pas ma faute. Maintenant, si vous avez des réclamations, c'est pas à moi qu'il faut les adresser ! répliqua Jessie. -Oh. C'était juste une question. Mai je crois pas que je demanderais l'adresse de l'architecte. C'est trop. pyramidale à mon goût, précisa Jack. Daniel soupira. -Dites le si on vous dérange ! -Désolés ! dirent en ch?ur Jack et Jessie. Ils continuèrent à avancer et arrivèrent dans l'arrière salle. -Bon je compte à deux t on y va. Jessie vous vous occupé de Tezcatlipoca, Daniel, vous la couvrez, Carter et Teal'c avec moi. On se charge des jaffas. Des questions ? Jessie leva la main. -Pourquoi à deux ? D'habitude c'est et trois, non ? Un bruit trop familier se fit entendre derrière eux. -Je crois qu'on aura même pas besoin de compter tout court, que ce soit à deux ou à trois. C'était pas prévu ça ! râla Jack. -Silence, ordonna leur geôlier en les désarmant Le jaffa leur fit signe d'avancer. Ils entrèrent dans la salle du trône. Devant eux, se tenaient une dizaine de jaffas aux tête de léopard entourant un homme dont l'à moitié du corps était celui d'un léopard et son torse et son visage étaient ceux d'un homme. Le visage était plutôt séduisant. Brun, les yeux marrons presque noirs, cet 'homme' avait plutôt l'air ténébreux et mystérieux que maléfique. L'équipe était debout devant cette créature mythique imposante. -Très intéressant. Un centaure, souffla Daniel. -Silence, j'ai dit, cria le jaffa. Le goa'uld lui donna un coup de coude derrière la nuque ce qui et pour effet de faire tomber l'archéologue. Quand il voulut se relever, le centaure prit la parole. -Inutile de vous lever, prosternés devant votre maître, c'est votre position. La voix était calme, posée, profonde. Différente de celle des autres Goa'uld mais pourtant, on sentait toue sa puissance. -Vous avez entendu, à genoux. Les jaffas forcèrent SG1 à s'agenouiller. Pourtant, Jessie se releva. -Jessie, vous êtes malade, obéissez, grogna le colonel. -Jamais je ne me prosternerais devant lui. Sa voix et son regard était plein de haine et de colère. Mais pas une once de peur. Le visage de la créature s'éclaira d'un sourire sadique. -Tiens tiens. Ne serait-ce pas notre chère Jessie. Ou devrais-je dire Stryge. -J'ai toujours détesté que tu m'appelles comme ça, cracha Jessie. -Dommage. Enfin. Soit. Alors comme ça tu ne veux pas te prosterner ? -Désolée, je préfère te dominer. C'est vrai que tu as toujours eu un complexe d'infériorité, n'est-ce pas Tezcatlipoca ? On ne t'a jamais dit que le lait aidait à la croissance ? C'est rempli de calcium. SG1 regarda la jeune fille. Ils étaient étonnés de la conduite qu'elle adopté. Si insolente et désinvolte. Même face à Apophis ils ne s'étaient jamais comportés de la sorte. Quant à Tezcatlipoca, lui, il bouillonnait. Il fit un signe de tête à un de ses jaffas. Celui-ci s'arma de son zat et visa Jessie. La jeune fille serra les dents pour ne pas gémir mais s'effondra. -Voilà qui est mieux, sourit de satisfaction Tezcatlipoca. Alors voyons ce que tu nous a rapporté ? Le centaure s'approcha de SG1 et les observa. -Intéressant. Vous venez de la Terre. -Du Minnesota plus précisément, plaisanta Jack ce qui lui valut un coup de zat. -Et bien, tes amis sont charmants, répliqua Tezcatlipoca. -J'ai toujours su m'entourer des meilleurs ! rétorque Jessie. Le centaure émit un petit rire. Il regarda la jeune fille sans la moindre trace de cruauté ou de haine. Un instant, il ne fut qu'une créature mythique féerique. Il sourit à Jessie. -J'ai toujours appréciait ton fort caractère, ton sens de la répartie. Je penserais plus de plaisir à te tuer, ainsi que tes amis. Je boirais leur sang. Emmenez-les. Les jaffas se saisirent de l'équipe qui du se relever. Au moment où le regard de Jessie croisa celui de Jack, le colonel comprit ce que la jeune fille voulait faire. Il lui fit signe de négation mais la jeune fille avait déjà mis à terre le jaffa qui la retenait. O'Neill soupira puis fit de même ainsi que Daniel, Sam et Teal'c. Voyant que ses jaffas perdaient le contrôle, Tezcatlipoca se saisit fit apparaître une boule d'énergie d'on ne sais où et la lança sur l'équipe. Personne ne pourrait l'éviter. SG1 virent la mort d'en face mais au moment où ils crurent être frappé par la boule d'énergie, elle frappa un bouclier d'énergie. Ils se regardèrent puis, d'un coups, se retournèrent vers Jessie qui leur sourit. -J'avais oublié un détail, ça va pas durer longtemps, expliqua-t-elle. L'équipe se mit à courir pour se mettre à l'abri, mais ils furent séparés : Jack, Sam et Teal'c d'un côté et Daniel et Jessie de l'autre. -Vous auriez pu nous dire qu'il balancé des bouboules, cria Jack à travers la salle. -Comment avez vous fait ça ? demanda Daniel. Jessie soupira. -Si on se sort de là vivants, on pourrait se tutoyer. La jeune fille sortit de sa planque et se mit à courir en direction de Tezcatlipoca. -Barrez-vous, cria-t-elle à l'attention de SG1. -Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? s'énerva O'Neill. -Mon colonel, si on n'y va pas maintenant, on n'aura pas d'autre chance, remarqua Sam. -O'Neill, elle a raison. -Daniel, on s'arrache ! décida Jack. SG1 sortit de la salle du trône. -On ne peut pas laisser Jessie seule ! protesta Daniel. -On viendra la chercher, mais mieux vaut de tirer de là tout de suite ! Jack se saisit de Daniel et l'entraîna à travers les couloirs du vaisseau. Heureusement, dans la pagaille du combat, on ne s'était pas aperçut de leur fuite. Ils coururent jusqu'à la porte. -Daniel, magnez vous le train, râla Jack. Teal'c composa les coordonnées de la Terre. Ils passèrent la porte, Daniel et Jack en dernier.  
  
La Terre, 21h30 Lorsque la porte allait se refermait, Daniel entendit quelqu'un la passa derrière lui et Jack. Il se retourna s'apprêtant à voit un jaffa mais c'était en réalité Jessie. La jeune fille était couverte de sang. Daniel la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. -Jessie ! s'exclama-t-il, effrayé. Appelez une équipe médicale, supplia-t- il. « Non, non, pas Jessie, pas elle. J'vous en prie, pas elle. » Pour la première fois, Daniel avait peur de perdre une autre fille que Sha're. Il tenait la jeune fille dans ses bras, allongée. -Je. Désolée. j'ai. j'ai pas. pu. l'arrêter, articula-t-elle. Elle grimaça de douleur. -C'est pas grave, on y arrivera une autre fois. L'équipe médicale arriva, ils mirent Jessie sur un brancard et l'emportèrent. L'archéologue les regarda s'éloigner vers l'infirmerie. -Daniel, appela Jack. Venez. Le colonel entraîna son ami vers l'infirmerie. Teal'c explique la situation à Hammond. Le général avait décidait de faire le briefing plus tard en voyant l'état des ses officiers et surtout de Daniel. L'archéologue semblait profondément choqué. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, le docteur Frasier sortit enfin de l'infirmerie. Elle se dirigea vers SG1 accompagnée du général Hammond. En la voyant, Daniel se leva et vint à sa rencontre. Ses amis l'imitèrent. -Elle va bien ? demanda Daniel. -Elle a reçu un coup de lance Goa'uld et, elle a plusieurs ecchymoses, mais elle devrait s'en sortir, annonça Janet. L'archéologue soupira de soulagement. -Doc, on peut la voir ? demanda Jack. -Pour l'instant, je lui ai donné un sédatif et elle s'est endormie. Il faut qu'elle se repose. Mais si vous me promettez de ne pas faire trop de bruit, vous pouviez y aller. SG1 entra dans l'infirmerie. Etendue sur un lit, Jessie dormait. Elle semblait paisible mais son visage meurtri témoigné de la sauvagerie dont avaient fait preuve les jaffas. Ils ne restèrent que quelques minutes mais au moment de partir, Daniel resté figé près de son lit. -Daniel ? Vous venez ? demanda Sam. -Oui, allez-y, je vous rejoins. Les trois amis laissèrent donc Daniel seul qui s'assis près de la jeune fille. Il lui prend la main et reste là, à la regarder. Il ne dit rien. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à dire ? Désolé de t'avoir abandonnée ? De te laisser faire la sale boulot pendant que nous on fuit ?. Pitoyable » L'archéologue resta encore une partie de la nuit auprès de Jessie puis s'en alla, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'?il à la jeune fille.  
  
Infirmerie, 8h30, le lendemain. La jeune fille émergea de l'obscurité où elle était plongé. Un mal ont elle ignorait la provenance lui vrillait la tête. Elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. 'Ils sont obligés de mettre la lumière aussi fort. » Elle rouvrit plus doucement es yeux et s'habitua à la lumière. Elle voulut bougeait mais la douleur l'en empêcha et elle émit un petit gémissement qui eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention de Janet. Celle- ci se saisit de téléphone et appela le général pour lui annoncer que Jessie était réveillée. Une fois ceci fait, elle s'approcha de la jeune fille. -Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-elle. -Est-ce que "comme si un rouleau compresseur m'était passé dessus" vous suffit ou vous voulez plus de détails ? Janet sourit. -Si elle est capable de faire de l'humour, c'est qu'elle doit aller mieux, lança Jack en entrant. -Sachez une chose : je ne plaisante jamais, lui rétorque Jessie en souriant faiblement. -Bien maintenant, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda Hammond. Jack se chargea de raconter l'histoire. -Après que vous soyez partis, Tezcatlipoca s'est enfui. Il m'a laissé ses jaffas sur le dos. Voyant que leurs armes ne leur servaient à rien tant que j'avais ma barrière, ils en sont venus aux mains. Forcément, à 20 contre un, j'ai préféré partir et j'ai relâché mon attention. La barrière s'est effondrée et ils m'ont tiré dessus. J'ai couru comme j'ai pu vers la Porte des Etoiles et je l'ai passé juste avant qu'elle ne se referme et que les jaffas me rattraper, continua la jeune fille. -Tezca vous a laissé à la merci de ses jaffas ? Quel lâche ! jura Jack. -Oui, c'est ce que je me force à répéter depuis je sais plus combien de temps, répliqua Jessie. -Tezcatlipoca doit déjà avoir changé de planète, déduisit Teal'c. Jessie hocha la tête en signe de négation. -Non, il attend que je revienne. S'il est parti la première fois, c'est qu'il ne me considérait pas à sa hauteur. Il espère que je vais venir le combattre à nouveau au top de ma forme. -Ce que vous n'allez pas faire, quand même ? douta le colonel. -Si. Il veut que je vienne me battre et, pour une fois, je ne souhaite pas le décevoir. -Melle Kiderman, il est hors de question que je vous laisse repartir sur cette planète. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, refusa Hammond. -Quoi ?! s'exclama la jeune fille. Général, c'est vous qui êtes venus me chercher. Vous m'avez demander de venir vous aider et de battre Tezcatlipoca. C'est ce que je compte faire. Le regard de la jeune fille montrait toute sa détermination. Le général jeta un coup d'?il à Jack qui haussa les épaules. -Elle est têtue, dit celui-ci. -Oui, on me l'a souvent dit. -Bien, alors dès que votre état de santé vous le permet, vous retournerez là-bas avec SG1, décida Hammond. -Mais ce ne sera certainement pas tout de suite, prévint Janet. Vous devez vous reposer. -Mais je guéris vite, protesta Jessie. -Vous pourrez sortir à la fin de la semaine mais il est hors de question que vous repartiez avant deux semaines, minimum, annonça Janet. -Super, grogna la jeune fille. J'ai horreur des infirmeries ! -Bon, on va la laisser se reposer, je crois, lança Jack en partant suivi de tout le monde, sauf de. -Daniel ? appela la jeune fille. Vous allez bien ? L'archéologue sourit. -Vous ne voulez plus qu'on se tutoie ? Après tout, on s'en est sorti vivants. -C'est vrai. Alors, tu veux quoi ? -Te dire merci. Et désolé. -Désolé pourquoi ? s'étonna Jessie. -On aurait jamais du partir. T'aurais pu y rester. -Comme à chaque fois que j'affronte Tezca, comme l'appelle Jack. T'as pas à t'en vouloir, c'est moi qui vous ai dit de partir. Si vous étiez restés, je sais pas si j'aurais pu vous protéger. -Oui mais. -Il n'y a pas de mais. Crois-moi, je sais que vous me considérez comme une fille insouciante et déjantée. Peut-être qu'au fond vous avez raison, tous. -Non, sourit Daniel. Tout du moins, pas pour insouciante. Par contre, déjantée, là, c'est moins sur. Daniel et Jessie rirent. Ca faisait longtemps que la jeune fille ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. -Bon, je vais y aller, décida Daniel. Je repasserais plus tard. Ah, au fait, pourquoi il t'as appelée Stryge ? demanda-t-il. -C'était mon nom. Il y a bien longtemps. Mais je l'ai changé parce qu'au 20° siècle, avoir un nom comme ça, c'est pas génial, grimaça la jeune fille. -Il faut s'adapter ! L'archéologue se leva et déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille. Celle-ci fut trop surprise pour réagir de quelque manière que ce soit. Lorsque Daniel fut partie, elle sourit.  
  
Cinq jours plus tard, Jack et Sam allaient rendre visite à Jessie quand ils croisèrent Janet. -Janet ? Vous allez bien, vous faites une salle tête, s'inquiéta Carter. -Elle veux ma mort, soupira Frasier. -Qui Jessie ? demanda Jack. -Elle est impossible. Ca fait trois fois qu'elle me redemande du sandwich au poulet. Sans compter les fois où elle réclame de la gellie mais pas rouge, elle la veut bleue. -Au moins, elle va beaucoup mieux, sourit O'Neill. Et elle a bon goût, la gellie bleue, c'est la meilleure. -Merci colonel, je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux, railla Janet. Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais j'ai une équipe à aller examiner. Jack et Sam sourirent en regardant Janet s'éloigner. Puis ils allèrent voir Jessie. La jeune fille parlaient avec Daniel. -Non, je te dit que la légende des Mondes Engloutis est réelle. Enfin, c'est pas un mythe. -Attend attend Jess, les Mondes Engloutis ont réellement existés ? J'te crois pas. Jack leva les yeux au ciel. -Dites, vous parez toujours de mythologie, ça ne vous dirait pas de faire deux minutes de pose ? Daniel et Jessie se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules avant de répondre en même temps : -Non. -Super, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge, soupira le colonel. Alors Jessie, il paraît que vous martyrisait ce pauv'Doc ? -Mais, j'l'ai pas martyrisée. Elle ne voulait pas que je sorte de ce lit, alors je lui ai fait le coup de la patiente infernale mais elle n'a pas cédé, ça n'a pas marché, se défendit la jeune fille. -Oui, c'est parce qu'elle est habituée avec le colonel, expliqua Sam. -Major ! s'indigna Jack. Un peu de respect pour votre supérieur. Le quatuor resta à parler des missions passées et autre. Ils partirent quand Janet revint pour examiner la blessure de la jeune fille. Après ça, elle déclara : -Bon, si vous êtes sage, nous pourrez sortir demain sans trop de problèmes. -Mais je suis toujours sage, protesta Jessie. -Oui, aussi sage que le colonel, répliqua Janet en partant. Pendant le reste de la soirée, Daniel et Jessie parlèrent d'autre chose que de mythologie ; en fait, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien mais surtout de rien (Bah, oui, me dites pas que raconter les concours de gobage de flancs c'est tout !)  
  
Le lendemain, comme prévu, Jessie put sortir de l'infirmerie. Elle devrait juste passer tous les jours, pour que Doc l'examine mais dans une semaine, elle pourrait repartir avec SG1 mettre la pâtée à Tezcatlipoca. En attendant, le général avait convoqué tout le monde en salle de briefing pour avoir un peu plus de détail sur la mission. -Bon, lors mon général, vous voulez un plan pour notre prochaine mission, c'est ça ? Moi, je dis, on va là-bas t on improvise, proposa Jack. -Heu. Je crois qu'il voulait un VRAI plan, réfuta Jessie. -Ban vous avez qu'à nous en proposer un plan, un VRAI, dit Jack faussement vexé. -Le même que la dernière fois, vous vous occupé des jaffas pendant que moi je m'occupe de Tezcatlipoca. -Sauf que la dernière fois, vous vous êtes fait blesser, objecta Sam. -Oui, mais cette fois-ci, les jaffas ne nous capturerons pas donc on aura l'effet de surprise. Quant à Tezcatlipoca, il ne s'enfuira pas. -Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? demanda Daniel. -Parce que cette fois-ci, j'aurais mes pleins pouvoirs. -Vos pleins pouvoirs ? répéta Jack, incrédule. -Oui, vous avez du remarquer que j'ai pu ériger une barrière de protection autour de nous. C'est une de mes facultés. -Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez faire d'autre ? s'intéressa Carter. -Lancer des boules d'énergies comme l'a fait Tezcatlipoca. -Cool ! s'exclama Jack. Heu, désolé mon général, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard d'Hammond. -Pourquoi ne pas vous en être servi la dernière fois ? interrogea Teal'c. -Parce que c'était le première fois depuis environ 100 ans que je me servais de mes pouvoirs. Avoir dresser le bouclier d'énergie m'avait épuisée. Mais là, j'ai une semaine pour m'entraînée, donc je compte bien en profiter. -Bien, alors SG1, vous partirez dans une semaine, rompez ! Tout le monde se leva et Jessie se tourna vers Daniel. -Y'aurait une salle de sport ici ? demanda-t-elle. -Pourquoi ? -Une salle de sport, en général, c'est pour y faire su sport, Daniel ! -Tu crois pas que tu y vas un peu fort, ça fait que quelques heures que t'es sortie de l'infirmerie, la réprimanda l'archéologue. Viens plutôt dans mon bureau, je vais te montrer la tablette que j'ai trouvé sur Shantac. Puis voyant le regard interrogateur de la jeune fille, il ajouta : la planète avec le ciel vert dont je t'ai parlé. -Ah oui, la tablette que t'as pas réussi à traduire ? -Rappelle le moi aussi souvent que possible.  
  
Bureau de Daniel, 14h30 -Pffff. Daniel, c'est pas que c'est lourd mais ça fait bientôt 3h qu'on bosse dessus, soupira Jessie. Moi, je commence. ou plutôt je continue d'avoir faim. -Mais, on a bientôt fini, protesta l'archéologue. -On finira plus tard, y'a pas le feu au lac, on a une semaine devant nous. Allez viens. La jeune fille tira Daniel par la manche et l'entraîna vers le ness. Ils mangèrent là-bas puis repartirent aussitôt dans le bureau de Daniel, au plus grand dam de Jessie. -Tu t'arrêtes donc jamais de bosser ? -Eh, non, Daniel est toujours comme ça, toujours en train de bosser, lança Jack derrière eux. -Au moins ça change de vous, Jack, répliqua Daniel, faussement vexé. Jessie et Daniel passèrent donc toute leur après-midi à traduire les fameuses tablettes. L'équipe passèrent ensuite la soirée dans un resto, le général leur ayant permis de sortir.  
  
Tout le semaine se déroula plutôt bien. Jack déambulait dans les couloirs et embêtait Daniel et Sam la plupart du temps. A ses heures perdues, il rédigeait les rapport qu'il aurait du rendre au moins un an plus tôt (Mais qui a dit que Jack ne bossait jamais ?! En tout cas, c'est pas moi, j'vous jure !!!). Daniel bossait ses traductions et étudiait les photos des différentes planètes. Sam bossait sur son réacteur à naquada quant à Teal'c, il faisait de la méditation ou aidait Daniel. Jessie, elle, passait le plus clair de son temps dans la salle de sport pour reprendre des forces ou dans une salle qui avait été mise à sa disposition pour s'entraîner avec ses pouvoirs. Lors de ses pauses, elle aidait Sam ou Daniel. Plus souvent Daniel parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas toujours ce que Sam racontait (D'ailleurs elle est pas la seule.)  
  
Lundi, salle d'entraînement, 15h30 Ca faisait déjà six jours que Jessie était sortie de l'infirmerie. Elle avait totalement cicatrisé, sa condition de 5° Soleil l'aidant énormément. Elle s'entraîner à lancer ses boules d'énergie sur une cible mais elle essayait surtout de développer ses pouvoirs de télékinésie. Elle n'entendit pas Jack arrivait derrière elle et quand il lui posa une main sur l'épaule, elle se retourna et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il atterrit sur un tapis posé contre le mur. -Jack ! s'écria-t-elle en allant le rejoindre. Ch'uis désolée, j'était un peu surprise. Je vous ai pas fait mal au moins ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever. -Non ça va. Wow la vache, faut pas vous énerver ! s'exclama Jack. -Heu. Je crois que ma télékinésie s'est suffisamment développée, remarqua-t- elle, un tantinet gênée. Mais bon, sang, prévenez quand vous essayez de surprendre quelqu'un ! -Prévenir quand on essaie de surprendre quelqu'un ?! répéta-t-il amusé. OK, la prochaine fois je vous envoie un fax. -Désolée, je suis un peu sur les nerfs. -Oui, d'ailleurs vous feriez mieux de vous reposez, conseilla le colonel. -Me reposer ? répéta la jeune fille. -Oui. Parce que vous allez finir par craquer et j'ai pas vraiment envie d'être là quand ça arrivera. Ca fait 5 jours quasiment que vous vous entraîner non-stop, la réprimanda Jack. -Mais je vais bien. Je veux juste être prête quand j'affronterais Tezcatlipoca. -Oui, bah je crois que vous êtes suffisamment prête maintenant. Le général nous donne notre après-midi, vous feriez mieux de sortir prendre l'air, ça ne peut vous faire que du bien. -Heu bah. C'est que. -Ah, inutile de vous justifier. Teal'c, Daniel et moi on va boire un coup, je vais essayer de débaucher Carter, alors vous allez venir avec nous vous amusez. Tout en lui sortant son petit laïus, Jack poussait Jessie vers la sortie de la salle. -Mais Jack, je.essaya de protester Jessie. -Il n'y a pas de mais, Jessie, vous venez avec nous point final, l'interrompit O'Neill. -Mais je peux quand même aller prendre une douche ? Jack s'arrêta et regarda Jessie. -C'est pas bête, lâcha-t-il. Allez-y, vous n'aurez qu'à nous rejoindre dans le couloir 17. Jack commença à s'éloigner quand il se ravisa et lança à la jeune fille : -Et surtout ne vous viser pas d'essayer de nous fausser compagnie. -Oui papa ! La jeune fille alla don se doucher. Jack la regarda s'éloigner. Il aimait bien cette fille. Elle donnait un coup de jeunesse et de folie à la base. Il se sentait de plus en plus proche d'elle, protecteur. L'équipe passa donc leur après-midi ensemble. Ils revinrent à la base vers 21h et Daniel demanda à Jessie si elle pouvait l'aider pour des recherches. La jeune fille accepta.  
  
Bureau de Daniel, 22h30 -Tu veux que je te donne les noms des dieux aztèques ? répéta Jessie. -Bah oui, moi, c'est plus l'égyptologie mon domaine. Comme ça j'aurais une base si on rencontre un jour une autre civilisation aztèque. Ca faisait plus de d'une heure que Jessie et Daniel parlait de la civilisation aztèque. -Bah, je sais pas exactement combien de dieux honoraient les aztèque. En plus, ils adoptaient les divinités des peuples conquis. Si bien qu'on en comptait une pour chaque activité humaine et chaque phénomène naturel. -Comment ça ? -Bah, par exemple, pour la maïs qui était la principal élément, y'avait trois saints partons : Chicomecoatl « Sept serpent », Xilonen « Jeune épi » et Cinteotl « dieu maïs ». Ou encore les dieux des Récoltes et de l'Ivresse. Ils étaient si nombreux qu'on les appelait les « quatre cents Lapins ». Ils étaient honorés par quatre cents prêtres de Tenochtitlán. -Tenochtitlán ? « L'endroit du figuier de barbaries » ? C'est le grand Temple, c'est ça ? -Ouais ? Un peu la capitale de l'Empire Aztèque. Mais tout ça, ce ne sont que des petites divinités. Y'avait quelques stars. -Lesquelles ? demanda Daniel, intéressé. -Hum. Huitzilopochtli, dieu de la Guerre et du Soleil. C'est un gros consommateur de sacrifices humains. Y'avait aussi Coatlicue « Celle qui a une jupe de serpents ». C'était la déesse de la Terre et la mère de Huitzilopochtli. Après, Tlaloc, « Celui qui fait germer », dieu de la Pluie ? C'était le plus vénérés des Aztèques. Quetzalcóatl. -Le « Serpent à plumes » ? -Oui. Le symbole de la religion, de l'art, de l'écriture, bref de la civilisation. Et puis aussi Xipe Totec « Notre seigneur l'écorché ». Lui, je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Il commandai, entre autres, le Renaissance de la végétation. Il était bouffi d'orgueil. Et son costume préféré c'était la peau des victimes qu'on lui avait sacrifiées. -Très appétissant, lâcha Daniel. Mais très intéressant. La jeune fille le regarda interrogatrice. -Quoi ? demanda Daniel. -T'es bien le premier que je rencontre qui s'intéresse à la mythologie aztèque. -Oui, c'est ce que je n'arrête pas de lui répéter, dit Jack en entrant dans le bureau. E général Hammond vous fait savoir qu'on part demain à 8h30. Alors allez pas vous coucher trop tard les enfants. A demain. Jack reparti comme il était venu. Jessie et Daniel se regardèrent. -Les interventions de Jack ! lâcha Daniel pour finir. Jessie sourit. Un silence s'installa entre les deux amis ce qui les embarrassa -Bon, je crois que je vais aller me coucher, dit Jessie. -Oui. Jessie commença à partir quand Daniel lui attrapa la main. -Attend ! La jeune fille se retourna vers lui. -Tu. Heu. Tu crois que tu vas y arriver ? demanda-t-il. La jeune fille baissa la tête. Quand elle la releva, Daniel vit des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. -Qu'importe ce que je crois, il faut que je le fasse. -Jess. C'est peut-être qu'une impression mais. je sens que tu sacrifies tout dans ce combat. -Mais peut-être que c'est ce que je fais ! s'écria le jeune fille. J'ai sacrifié ma vie pour essayer de battre cet enfoiré. J'ai tout laissé tomber. J'ai sacrifié mes amis. Mattew. J'ai pas demandé d'être comme je suis. Ces pouvoirs, ce statut. Ce ne sont que des cadeaux empoisonnés et je. je. Jessie ne put continuer sa phrase. Les larmes, la souffrance l'en empêchait. Daniel ne savait pas trop comment réagir. En définitive, il la prit dans ses bras et la berça. -Je suis désolé. Je. Je suis là. Daniel s'écarta de la jeune fille et lui releva le visage. Doucement, il essuya ses larmes. -Jessie. Promet-moi une chose. Ne sacrifie pas ton bonheur pour ce combat. -C'est trop tard, murmura Jessie. -Non, il n'est jamais trop tard. Daniel et Jessie se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes et puis, lentement, le jeune homme se penche vers la jeune fille et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. La jeune fille était au début trop surprise pour protester puis se laisser faire. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle se recula. -Je. je peux pas. je. c'est trop dur., bégaya-t-elle. Puis elle s'enfuit du bureau. Daniel regarda l'endroit au quelques secondes auparavant la jeune fille se tenait. Il baissa la tête puis partit se coucher.  
  
Chambre de Jessie, 23h15 Jessie referma la porte derrière elle et s'adossa. Puis, elle se laissa glisser par terre et ramena ses genoux vers elle pour pleurer. « Je suis désolée Daniel. » Elle se traîna vers on lit et s'endormit aussitôt.  
  
Couloir de la base, 8h00, le lendemain Jessie déambulait dans les couloirs de la base en attendant l'heure du départ. Elle s'était déjà préparée et ne trouvait personne qu'elle connaissait dans la base. Lorsqu'elle tourna au coin du couloir, elle se heurta à Sam. -Désolée, je vous avez pas vue, s'excusa-t-elle. -Y'a pas de mal.. Carter s'interrompit en voyant la mine de la jeune fille. Vous allez bien ? -Oui, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. C'est juste que j'ai pas beaucoup dormi. -Vous vous sentez d'attaque ? -Oui, bien sur. A tout à l'heure. La jeune fille partit sous le regard étonné de Sam. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »  
  
Salle d'embarquement, 8h30 -Allez les enfants, faut y aller ! encouragea Jack. -SG1, bon courage, leur souhaita le général. -Vous inquiétez pas mon général, lança le colonel. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'il dit ça, j'ai une mauvaise impression ? »pensa Hammond. L'équipe passa la Porte. -Tiens, pas de comité d'accueil, faudra faire des réclamations, s'étonna Jack en voyant l'espace près de la Porte, vide de tout jaffas. -Facile à dire, c'est pas vous qui avez du faire le ménage la première foi, répliqua Jessie. -C'est vrai ! concéda Jack. Lui aussi avait remarqué le caractère distant et froid de la jeune fille. Il avait mis ça sur le compte du stress mais était certain qu'il s'était passé quelque chose hier, après qu'il était allé souhaitait une bonne nuit à elle et Daniel. « Ah là là ! Sacré Daniel, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait !!! » -Bon, on se grouille d'aller à la pyramide, j'ai pas envie d'y passer la nuit, déclarara Jack. Pourvu qu'on rencontre aucun jaffas sur la route. -On en aura pas, certifia Jessie. -Pourquoi ? -Intuition féminine ! assura la jeune fille. -Ah bah, si à chaque fois que je devais dire qu'on ne rencontrera pas de danger sur la route, on se fiait à mon intuition féminine, et ben. Heu. Faites comme si j'avais rien dit, ajouta le colonel n se rendant compte de l'énormité qu'il venait de dire. Bon, c'est parti mon kiki. L'équipe traversa la forêt et se retrouva face au vaisseau du Goa'uld. -Bon, alors voilà ce qu'on va faire., commença O'Neill -Je croyais qu'on s'en tenait au même plan que la fois dernière, râla Jessie. -Oui, mais la fois dernière, on s'est fait prendre, lui rappela le colonel. -Pas cette fois, garantit la jeune fille. Vous l'avez peut-être pas remarqué mais j'ai installé une barrière autour de nous. On sera protéger des tirs de lances goa'uld. -T'es sure que ça va pas céder ? demanda Daniel. -Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? répliqua sèchement la jeune fille. Tout le monde fut surpris du ton employé par Jessie. « Cette fois c'est sur, il s'est passé quelque chose entre lui et elle » pensa Jack. -Bon. Puisque vous le dites, on s'en tient au plan. SG1 pénétrèrent donc dans la pyramide. Plusieurs jaffas essayèrent de leur tirer dessus mais leurs tir se retournèrent contre eux. -Wow, c'est génial ! s'exclama Jack. -Comment vous faites ça ? Je veux dire, c'est de l'énergie à l'état pur, mais elle a les propriétés de. -Sam, je sais pas comment je fais ça. Je le fais c'est tout, s'impatienta Jessie. On est proche de la salle du trône. -OK, on va se séparer, c'est plus prudent. Carter avec moi, on prend à gauche, Teal'c et Daniel, ensembles à droite. Vous avez compris on se charge uniquement des jaffas. Jessie, votre barrière, elle tiendra même si on est séparés ? -Je. j'en suis pas sure. -OK, alors on se met à l'abri. Jessie, vous, vous vous occupés de Tezca et vous attaquez de front. Des questions ? Comme personne prit la parole, Jack déclara : OK, alors, c'est parti. L'équipe se sépara mais quand Jessie allait entrer dans la salle, Jack le retint par le poignet. -Vous êtes sure que ça va aller ? s'inquiéta-t-il. -Il le faudra bien. -OK, attendez qu'on soit entrer pour y aller. Bon courage. Jack alla rejoindre Sam près de l'entrée. -Il m'en faudra, murmura Jessie une fois seule. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit des coups de M-16 retentirent. « Bon, c'est le moment ». La jeune fille poussa le porte et regarda la spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux : plusieurs jaffas tiraient sur SG1 qui se défendait tant bien que mal. Pour l'instant, personne de l'équipe n'avait été blessé. Des corps de jaffas s'étalaient partout et au fond de la pièce, Tezcatlipoca regardait le spectacle avec un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. « Un massacre. C'est tout ce qu'il aime » jura Jessie en elle-même. Elle s'avança quand le faux dieu tourna sa tête vers elle. -Ah, je t'attendais, Stryge. -Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai horreur que tu m'appelles comme ça, cracha-t- elle. -Dommage, ça te va si bien. Enfin, soit. Si c'est ce qui te plait. -Dis, on pourrait se battre, ou tu veux qu'on prenne le thé ? -Ah ah ah, ce sont les moments badins avant la bataille, ricana-t-il. Je les ai toujours appréciés venant de ta part. Mais si tu veux te battre, alors ne te faisons pas patienter. Tezcatlipoca envoya une boule d'énergie sur Jessie qui la dévia grâce à la télékinésie. -Tu as de bons réflexes, je sens que ça va être plutôt marrant, sourit Tezcatlipoca. Une bataille s'engagea entre la jeune fille et le Goa'uld. Les boules d'énergie volaient de tous côtés, certaines allant frapper au passage des jaffas qui s'écroulaient avant même de savoir ce qui leur arriver. Du côté de SG1, ils ne restaient plus que quelques jaffas qui furent vite abattus. Alors, l'équipa assista au combat entre les deux belligérants. Les coups étaient échangés avec une telle rapidité et une telle agilité qu'ils avaient du mal à voir qui frapper qui avec quoi. Cependant, ils virent Jessie volait à travers toute la salle projetée par Tezcatlipoca. Daniel voulut tirer sur le Goa'uld mais, bien que celui-ci fut de dos, il bloqua les balles par la seule pensée. -Thor avait dit qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir la battre, lui rappela Jack. La jeune fille se releva avec difficulté. « Cet enfoiré m'a cassé le bras » se rendit-elle compte quand une violente douleur lui traversa le bras. Elle se dirigea vers Tezcatlipoca encore plus furieuse qu'elle ne l'étais déjà. Elle esquissa les boules que lui lançait le Goa'uld tout en continuant de marcher. Il se dégageait d'elle une sorte d'aura qui respirait la puissance. Jack vit la jeune fille concentrait toute son énergie dans une même sphère qui fut projetée sur Tezcatlipoca. Celui-ci s'écroula. Quand il voulut se relever, Jessie l'en empêcha grâce à la télékinésie. -Avant que je te tue, dis moi une chose. Pourquoi tu les as tous tué ? Tous ceux que j'aimais ? -D'après toi ?. Pour. pour le plaisir. de te. voir. souffrir, la nargua-t- il, à bout de force. La jeune fille laissa sa colère explosait. Elle releva Tezcatlipoca puis, elle plongea sa main dans le ventre du Goa'uld et en extirpa le symbiote. La surprise se lisait sur le visage de Tezcatlipoca. -Tu ne feras plus de mal maintenant ! Le corps de la créature retomba avec un bruit sourd tandis que SG1 s'approcha de la jeune fille qui tenait toujours le symbiote dans sa main valide couverte de sang. Quand Daniel fut assez proche, il vit les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Le symbiote s'élevé dans les airs et pris feu. Quelques instant plus tard, il n'en restait rien. L'archéologue posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Celle ci se retourna. Daniel la prit dans ses bras, alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglots. -Chuuuuuuuuuut. C'est fini, il est mort. Il est plus là, lui murmura-t-il. Il la serra un peu plus fort mais la relâcha lorsqu'elle gémit. Jessie fit une grimace de douleur. -Je crois qu'il m'a cassé le bras. Et en plus, il m'a foutu en l'air mon T- Shirt, fit-elle remarquer en voyant l'état misérable dans lequel elle était. -D'où l'utilité indispensable de l'uniforme, plaisanta Jack. Jessie laissa échapper un sourire. Sam s'approcha d'elle et lui mit le bras en écharpe en attendant d'être mieux soignée. -Merci, gratifia la jeune fille. Sam lui fit un sourire. -Bon, les enfants, qu'est ce que vous direz de rentrer ? proposa Jack. -C'est une bonne idée ! renchérit Jessie dans un sourire. L'équipe partit dons rejoindre la Porte de Etoiles. Daniel composa les coordonnées pendant que Sam envoyait leur signal à la base. Il passèrent la Porte. De l'autre côté, le général vint à leur rencontre. -Colonel, que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il. -Bon, vous savez mon général. On st venu, on a vu, on a vaincu, se contenta de répondre O'Neill. Enfin, c'est surtout Jessie qui a vaincu mais, on y a participer. Jack lança un grand sourire à la jeune fille qui le lui rendit. -Bon, je crois qu'un petit tour à l'infirmerie s'impose avant le briefing, fit remarquer Hammond en voyant le bras de la jeune fille.  
  
Bureau de Daniel, 10h30, le lendemain Jessie se dirigeait vers le bureau de Daniel. La journée d'hier avait était éreintante pour la jeune fille mais elle ne s'état pas séparée de son sourire après leur retour. A l'infirmerie, elle avait gagné un beau plâtre au bras et quelque points de sutures à la joue. Mais, dans l'ensemble, elle s'en sortait plutôt pas mal. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau de l'archéologue, elle le découvrit plongé dans une traduction. -Salut ! lança-t-elle en déposant bruyamment son sac. Daniel sursauta en l'entendant et redressa la tête si vite qu'il se prit la lampe dans la tête. -Ouch. Désolée, je voulais pas ta faire peur. Pas trop mal ? demanda-t-elle en allant voir Daniel. -Non, ça va, j'ai la tête dure. Alors, comment ça va ? -Ca va. Depuis hier, pas de changements. -Super ! Un silence embarrassant s'installe entre les deux personnes. -Alors. Heu. Tu voulais ? -Je venais m'excuser, lâcha Jessie. -T'excuser, mais de. de quoi ? -De mon comportement d'avant-hier soir. Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit de. Daniel posa un doigt sur le lèvres de la jeune fille. -Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ni à t'expliquer. -Je sais, mais je tiens quand même à le faire avant de partir. Je te dois bien ça. Durant des années, Tezcatlipoca a poursuivit tous ceux que j'aimais et depuis ce temps, je me suis renfermée sur moi-même. Je me suis jurée de ne plus laisser un homme me touchait. Mais j'ai appris à t'apprécier et je. Je ne voulais pas revivre ça. Alors voilà je. Daniel ne la laissa pas finir. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrasser. Si, au début la jeune fille hésita, elle répondit à ce baiser. Lorsqu'il se séparèrent, Daniel murmura à Jessie : -Je t'aime. Pour toute réponse, Jessie lui rendit un baisser plus passionné. Un « Hum hum » vint les interrompre. -Désolés de vous interrompre mais votre avion ne va pas attendre Jessie, dit Jack un sourire sur les lèvres. Les deux amants se séparèrent, le rouge leur montant à la têtes. -Oui, c'est vrai. C'est totalement vrai, il ne faut pas que je le rate. Ca serait très dommage ! Sam et Jack sourirent aux mimiques de la jeune fille tandis que Teal'c se contentait de lever un sourcil (Il sait si bien le faire !!!). Jessie se saisit de son sac et sortit du bureau suivit de Teal'c et de Sam. Daniel, en sortant fut interpellé par Jack. -Alors, Daniel. Ce n'étiez pas vous qui me mettez en garde contre le détournement de mineur, se moqua O'Neill. Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un regard noir de l part de son ami qui le fit éclater de rie. -Bon, ça suffit, se vexa l'archéologue en rejoignant le reste de l'équipe.  
  
Aéroport de Colorado Spring, 11h30 Jessie et Sam se serrèrent dans les bras. Lorsqu'elle se séparèrent, Sam lui dit : -N'hésitez pas à revenir. -Y'a pas de problème. En espérant ne pas devoir affronter des Goa'uld. Jessie se tourna vers Teal'c et lui sourit. Puis, elle se tourna vers Jack et lui tendit la main. Le colonel se saisit de celle-ci puis entraîna la jeune fille dan ses bras. -Merci ? dit-il simplement. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils s'échangèrent un grand sourire. -En fait, vous comprenez mieux que ce que je pensais, dit-elle. Puis Jessie se tourna vers Daniel et se jeta dans ses bras. -Tu vas me manquer. -Toi aussi. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit : ne sacrifie pas ton bonheur. -Je risque pas. Je t'aime. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Ils échangèrent un rapide baiser puis Jessie s'éloigna du groupe. Elle se retourna une dernière fois et leur adressa un grand sourire. -Peut-être à bientôt ! lança-t-elle avant de s'engouffrer dans la porte d'embarquement. Une fois que le jeune fille fut partie, Jack se tourna vers Daniel et lui lança, moqueur : -Oh mais non, Jack, je ne suis pas du tout amoureux, je vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! Jack s'éloigna en riant. Sam sourit à Daniel puis rejoignit le colonel. Teal'c, lui passa devant Daniel en soulevant un sourcil. L'archéologue resta planté là. Puis reprenant ses esprit, il alla rejoindre ses amis. -Jack, vous allez me le payer, menaça-t-il. -Oh, mais j'y compte bien Danny boy. FIN J'espère que vous avec aimé !!! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires. 


End file.
